The present invention relates to an energy converter, and in particular to a sound wave operated energy converter which can establish a rotational movement, a linear movement or other movement.
A conventional energy converter, which is pending in the United States Patent and Trademark Office under the Ser. No. of 07/917,964 (filing date: Jul. 24, 1992), is shown in FIGS. 13 and 14. The conventional energy converter includes a rotor 23 from which a plurality of equally pitched blades 23a are extended outwardly in the radial direction, and a cylindrical housing 21 in which the rotor 23 and blades 23a are arranged. At an inner surface of the housing 21, there are secured a plurality of equally pitched resonators 22 so as to surround the blades 23a. When each resonator 22 generates a sound wave, the resulting radiation or sound pressure affects the blades 23a, which brings a rotation of the rotor 23.
In the foregoing structure, whenever the blade 23a is substantially perpendicular to the direction along which radiation pressure is transmitted the former can receive the energy of the latter efficiently. Is the blade 23a makes an acute angle with respect to the foregoing direction after the foregoing rotation of the rotor 23a, the energy receipt at the blade 23a becomes less efficient.